1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting device, more particularly to a light-emitting device capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light-emitting device generates a large amount of heat, which causes rapid deterioration in the brightness thereof.